Ever After High
Welcome to the world of daughters and sons of the Famous Fairytale Characters ever told. Here you will meet the daughters of Snow White, Sleeping Beauty ,the Evil Queen, the Mad Hatter, Little Red Riding Hood, Pinocchio, Cinderella, Goldielockes and the sons of the Chesire Cat, the Hunstman, King (Prince) Charming, Frog Prince and don't forget the transferee from Monster High, C.A. Cupid the adopted daughter of Eros, the god of love. Once you get to know them, it does not mean the destiny of your Fairytale parent is not the destiny you will follow too. Here, everything is different where all students decide on their Legacy Day if they will follow their destiny as their parents did, or, create their own destiny which will destroy the Happy Endings of the Royals? THE STORY BEGINS........ Apple White, Daughter of Snow White was the Royal Leader when they will graduate and according to her story, (daughter of the evil queen) Raven Queen is destined to poison her with an apple. But a slight problem came into Raven's mind. She did not want to do anything evil for she did not like her mother's villainous path which of course explains that HER FATHER IS THE GOOD KING. Headmaster Grimm and Baba Yaga, reminded Raven to go all evil against all the students(Episode Stark Raven Mad). All the students hated her except for her fellow rebels who are going allies with her and her Best Friend Forever After, Madeleine Hatter Daughter Of the Mad Hatter. Apple White on the other hand was rumored on Blondie Lockes's mirror blog that she and Daring were dating, Apple said that she and Daring were just friends for now but in the near future, Daring has a very important role in Apple's destiny. Cerise Hood, Daughter of Little Red, had a very big bad secret (Episode The Cat Who Cried Wolf) which she told Raven that her mother, married the Big Bad Wolf. which Kitty Chesire almost spilled it out to the whole school by distracting Cerise with something that will put her wolf rage to the school. Ashlynn Ella, Daughter of Cinderella, has a big addiction on shoes (Epsiode Apple'sTale). No other student knows that she and Hunter Huntsman, son of the Hunstman were dating except for one student, (Episode Cedar Wood Would Love To Lie) Cedar Wood Daughter of Pinocchio who makes sure that she will not lie ever again. Well for Daring, as you can see (Episode True Reflections) he can't obviously can't take his eyes on his mirror. Well, (Episode Briar's Study Party) Professor Rumplestilskin has met his match on Briar Beauty cause she had been studying forever after. Apple White (Episode Maddie-In-Chief) was known to be always the Royal Student Council President for years which took the Rebels the anger to protest if it could be someone else and Maddie stood up for them. C.A. Cupid (Episode Here Comes Cupid) of course has helped Hopper to make Briar have interest in him but Briar has no interest because her Prince Charming is still years away from her long long sleep. Which also shows that Cupid has a crush on Dexter Charming which shows that he had no interest or did not know yet. Blondie Lockes (Episode The Shoe Must Go On) was shown to make everything just right, no too lame and not too perfect.